papermarioandtheeverclearnightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gill
"OH, That's just so typical! You see the mask and you assume I'm a thief! Perhaps I have a pimple I'm embarrassed about and am covering it up, or perhaps my face was cold, ever think of that? It's people like you who let these stereotypes carry on throughout the ages! The Bag of Gems I'm carrying, What about it? Stop trying to change the subject, this conversation is about your blatant stereotyping!" -Gill Gill is a Paper Mario fancharacter created by MSPA user Zylo. Gill is a dashing Little Mouser Thief who fancies himself an Adventurer. While he is by nature a criminal, deep down he has a heart of gold, or silver... or bronze... is nickle a metal? Point is he has one. The only thing faster than his fingers is his tongue which has been known to talk people in circles until he can make his escape! Humor Profile *6 % Ardent **+ / - Zeal for thieving *42% Aegis **+ Conviction **- Recklessness **- Pride *42% Vision **+ Creativity **- Introversion *10% Logos **+ Deduction Distinguishing Features *Torn Ear *Mask *Bandaged Hands/Arms *Crooked Tail Personality and Interests Gill grew up in the Silly Shine Orphanage. The name was quite an exaggeration asnothing about the place was Silly or Shiny. Not that it was a horrible place to live, just a bit on the poor side. The lack of funding meant the Orphans there went many a night without food. It is here that Gill learned of his talent for stealing. He often as a child stole food from stores and people all the while distracting them with his quick tongue. Though it didn't work all the time, and some days Gill found himself being dragged back to the orphanage by the Law. While Gill found it hard to look into people's eyes after those incidents, it was never enough to make him stop, only enough to strengthened his resolve to do better next time. At one point in his life Gill searched for his long lost parents, but after years of false leads and broken dreams he gave up. Besides what would he say to them? What happened if they were dead? It was better to just forget. And so Gill went into business for himself as a Thief. He had only 3 Rules. Never Steal from anyone who couldn't afford to be stolen from. (Gill could never forgive himself if he caused someone to go hungry.) Never Work for anyone. (Gill doesn't take "jobs", he is in this business for himself. Though on a few occasions he has done non-thieving work for people he knows. This is done on a favor for a favor system. You don't become a thief without a few favors to call in when things get sticky.) and finally Never Ever EVER Do a job that involves getting in water! Sadly if you were to meet this mouse on the street, odds are you wouldn't like him too much. His personality is abrasive as he tends to have a bit of an ego problem. Gill lives for the thrill of the Heist, the euphoria of discovery and power that comes with invisibility. Though while he loves his lively hood he wishes to one day make amends with the world. How? He hasn't figured that out quite yet. So in the mean time he will just keep looking for that next big score. Occupation Master Thief Extraordinaire! Fun Facts - Gill leaves a calling card after any job he pulls. A little drawing of himself sticking his tongue out at the reader with the words "Smell yah later!" under it. - Gill can't swim. He also has no desire to learn. - Gill's Ear was torn during one of the closest escapes of his life. During which he managed to get the tip of his ear caught between two boxes by accident. It was either lose a piece of his ear, or get caught. Gill chose the ear. - Gill has an odd love for yoyos. ( Possibly from never having one while he grew up in Silly Shine.) Category:Fan Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:DOT Characters